You can't be a field nurse
by CleverKat
Summary: Harry finds out that Ginny has applied to become a field nurse during the war and he isn't happy. Adult audience only


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, but I wish I did because then I would be rich, which currently I am not so no since in suing. I bow before J.K. Rowling and humbly seek forgiveness for using her characters in a not so proper fashion.

This is my first actual Fanfic, so I hope its okay; please send me constructive criticism and lots of it especially if you enjoy the story because that may make me want to write another fic.

You can't be a Field Nurse:

Ginny, get back here right this instant! Harry yelled as he watched Ginny try to sneak away after he picked up the letter from the ministry of magic informing him that his wife's admittance as a field nurse for the war was accepted. Ginny stopped abruptly and slowly turned around, dreading the confrontation that she had hoped to put off for at least a little while. She had promised herself that she would stand firm with her decision but as she looked into Harry's furious eyes she was already feeling her resolve weakening.

"Harry I am a grown woman that can make her own decisions and I will not stand idly by during the war when I know I can help, just because I'm your wife" Ginny spat out in righteous indignation.

"And just when were you planning on telling me about this?" Harry asked while taking menacing steps closer to her as he watched her retreat backwards until her back hit the wall.  
"I don't like it that you are trying to keep secrets from your own husband. You are not going to be a field nurse!"  
nny nny glared at him for a moment "Well it's too late I've already committed myself to it, so there's really not much to be done. I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to go behind your back but it was obviously the only way."

Harry placed his hands on the wall, effectively keeping Ginny against it.  
"And When I took our marr vow vows I made a commitment to protect you Ginny and between my commitment and yours, mine takes precedence. Now you will reply to the ministry informing them that you will be unable to perform your duties as a field nurse."

"I won't do that Harry, you don't dictate what I will or will not do."

Harry grabbed her hands pinning them above her head "if you even think about disobeying me I will tie you to a bed and keep you there indefinitely. This is war Ginny don't think I can't or won't do it. I won't lose you even if it means keeping you captive."

Ginny looked into his piercing green eyes and knew he spoke the truth. Nobody would stop him his word was practically law these days people followed his orders without question. The war had hardened Harry in a lot of ways; he was no longer the unsure relatively happy boy from youth. He was a strong confidant man who made difficult decisions and carried them through.

Accepting defeat for the moment, Ginny sighed and looked toward the ground, pulling against her captive hands.

"Let me go Harry." Ginny said weakly

He only tightened his hold "No!" He repeated firmly. Ginny glanced up a moment and saw that although his eyes held anger they also held lust and passion, she only had a moment to process this before his mouth had captured her is a harsh punishing kiss. Her mouth was closed, but Harry bit her bottom lip hard enough to effectively stop her from protesting his advances. Ginny moaned as his tongue took the liberty of greedily exploring her mouth, only beginning to struggle anew when she felt the need to breath, he quickly relented, only to place her over his shoulders and carry her to their bedroom. Ginny was tempted to protest his Neanderthal type behavior, but he was gone a lot and she missed him and she knew this was the only way to calm him down at the moment.

When they reached the bedroom Harry placed Ginny on the bed quicquickly ripped his clothes off while staring fixedly on his wife. Ginny sat on the bed fully clothed knowing that he enjoyed undressing her himself. He once remarked it was like getting to unwrap a present every time and he had so few present's to unwrap during his childhood. Although he didn't really have much to unwrap since it was evening and she was only in her white satin nightgown that she always wore when Harry was home.

Harry hastily pulled the nightgown off and and threw it to the ground, devouring her mouth in a sultry kiss as his hands cupped her breasts for a moment, briefly squeezing them before one of them dropped down to her center where he stroked his fingers against her, testing her readiness. No, tonight was not going to be filled with tons of sweet foreplay and gentle lovemaking, Harry was to angry and riled up for that. Tonight would be filled with hot, passionate, rough sex that they both occasionally enjoyed, especially after long bouts of separation, when the frustration of war had made them reach their breaking point.

Harry gave sucking kisses to the sweet spot on Ginny's neck that always made her shiver, giving it a sharp nip before kissing away the sting. Ginny wrapped her legs around him, thrusting her pelvis against him anxious to have him fill her. He rubbed his thumb against her nub in a circular path arousing her even more before dipping his thumb lower to test her readiness, and she was more than ready.

"I'm going to fuck the stubbornness out of you, love." Harry drawled in a soft whisper.

He grabbed his cock and positioned it against Ginny's slit before ramming it all the way to the hilt, causing Ginny's back to bend off the bed and to cry out in painful passion. He barely stopped to allow her time for her body to adjust before he was pounding into her, his hips pounding so hard and fast that Ginny knew she would have bruises on her thighs in the morning.

Harry looked deeply into Ginny's eyes as he brought one hand down to rub against her clit, knowing that it caused her to go crazy, reach her peak faster and just at the pinnacle of release, he stopped with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

So he was going to play that game, a game that was hard for Ginny to win when Harry was really determined to have his way of things. It was a battle of wills; he would force her submission by rewarding her with release of denying it, keeping her close to the edge until her defiance wilted away. It wasn't the fairest way of handling things but it was the most effective. The few times Harry had used sex as to get his way, she had caved and she was almost certain that this time would be like all the others. Harry was too powerful of a force to be denied and she was in love with him which made it infinitely harder to stand against him, even in a small matter.

Harry circled his hips, while bringing his mouth against her ear "I know what you want Ginny and you know how you can get it."

He thrust sharply against the spot inside her that made her tense in euphoric bliss, only to stop right after. Ginny growled in frustration, shaking her head in defiance.

The look on Harry's face became even more determined as he repeatedly stroked his length against her spot again, making Ginny cling to him in pleasure only to stop when he determined she was close to her orgasm.

Ginny clawed at his chest, "Please Harry, I need it so bad" she gave him a look that was a mixture of both passion and innocence. Clenching her inner muscles tightly together, pressing her lower body as tightly as she could against him.

Harry moaned in pleasure but stopped her from repeating the motion again by firmly gripping her hips, keeping them still.

"Ginny" Harry said seductively, "you only have to give me what I want and I can give you your release over and over again all night till you're exhausted, but if you continue to defy me you can spend the rest of the night exhausted by frustration."  
She knew that it was a lost cause but she still wanted him to know that she wasn't so easily defeated; she could last for at least a little longer. She gathered her courage and replied "Harry you can't manipulate me with sex." She spoke with a confidence that she didn't really have.

Harry growled in disapproval "very well Ginny" Harry grabbed his wand "bondio" Ginny was tied to the bed in a matter of seconds. This wasn't the first time that Ginny had been tied to the bed but it still gave her a thrill mixed of both fear and excitement.

"Now let's see how long you can deny me" Harry spoke hotly.

Gripping her thighs he pushed them into a wide V and settled himself between them so that he could taste her delicious nectar. He inhaled first, savoring the scent of her, mouth watering for a taste. This certainly was a favorite past time of his. He loved spending hours just feasting on her juices when they managed some time to themselves. It wasn't just the taste of her but the way she wiggled in desire and her breathy moans, made it so he would never get tired of it.

He carefully slide his tongue against her moisture, spreading her labia apart with his thumbs so he could insert his tongue into her slit gathering more of her precious juices. She moaned and pulled on the bonds, he watched her struggle as he began to suck on her clit.  
"You look so sweet and hot Ginny and taste so fucking fantastic."

He nibbled on her clit, making her hips rise up, but he quickly pinned them down and nibbled even more exuberantly. This caused Ginny to scream in adulation and made all her muscles tense.

He stopped momentarily, breath still teasing her.

"So Ginny are you ready to give?"

Ginny was mad with desire and frustrated all she wanted was to have Harry thrust into her and bring her to climax, it no longer mattered to her what he wanted, if he wanted her to kiss a dementor, at this point she would do it gladly just to get her release.

She nodded mutely.

"No, Ginny, I want to hear you say it and then I'll give you the best fucking of your life."

Ginny rolled her eyes "I promise I won't become a field nurse, anything just please Harry I need you."

"That's my girl" he gently nipped her inner thigh as he moved up her body and placed himself at her entrance.

Casting his wand against her bonds she was instantly released and wound her hands in Harry's thick black hair, kissing the fire out of him as he slide all the way inside her making sure he kept his promise to give her the best fucking of her life.


End file.
